Prompts Challenge FanFiction
by Elphie-Glindy
Summary: I collected some prompts and decided to use whatever medium I wanted. These are the fanfictions that came out of it!    Not only musicals, some movies/ T.V.
1. Before you skip to chapters

So it's my spring break now and I haven't had ANY free time for over two months… so this is all kind of weird for me… So, being bored, and terribly missing my video editing and what not, I went searching for some prompts. When I found them, I decided to use any medium I wanted, but to challenge myself with fandoms I haven't done anything for in a while. Most of the prompts you can find on my(y)o(u)t(u)b(e) channel GlindyUpland. So yeah! Here are my written ones!

I really really advise you read the author's note on these because I have elaborate plot lines for characters, that probably aren't right or different from yours and I want you to understand my fanfiction. A lot of these views might be different that yours, and I accept that. I'm not asking you to accept them or adopt them if you don't want, but please just try and deal with it for the purpose of the fic. No 'oh that didn't happen! You're a looser!' reviews, please!

So try to enjoy! I know I'm not the best writer, but I just try and tell a story! Review, too! I love hearing from you guys and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have!

Thank you,

Glindy


	2. 2 Dim

Fandom: Love Never Dies (plays/ musical)

Pairings/ Characters: Meg/Christine, Erik/Christine, if you can count Gustave...

Author's note: So, here's a little background so you understand this nonsense. In my mind, Meg love Christine. Christine cannot reciprocate this love because she is straight... This hurts the both of them, but it hurts Meg the most to know that she can never have her. (((SPOILERS FOR LND AHEAD))) This takes place at the end of the show when Meg snaps. She goes to see Christine one last time before she takes Gustave to the pier, intending to kill the boy, then herself.

The prompt, Dim, is first supposed to be literally represented with the house going dark for Christine's performance. As we get further into the story, it represents the fading away of Meg and Christine's ((romance)) and friendship (ten years has changed them both and Meg fears for the worse) and also the light finally leaving Meg and driving her to the darkest point in her life.

I'm no artist nor writer and I apologize for the terrible nonsense ahead! Try to enjoy! Thank you for reading. ~Glindy

2. Dim:

The house became quiet, the faces slowly blurring slowly away with the fading light. There was earsplitting silence for a moment. Meg shook. It was just like before, only Christine was even more radiant. A quick glance into the wings sent Meg's heart racing. It was the shine in the soprano's eye. She had seen those eyes only once before... the love was different now. Like a memory, the love was fading. Soon there would be no hope. The eyes were not searching for her. They found their desired target in the eyes of a Phantom. Meg grabbed the boy's wrist gently and led him out of the wings, past the backstage area, and into the long, lonely hallways. Once out of sight, she flexed her muscles, producing and absolute death grip on the small, pale wrist and her legs pumped into a run. Her heart sank. Her vision blurred. Everything was going dark as all hope and feelings inside of her grew dim.


	3. 6 Soft

Fandom: Into the Woods (play/ musical)

Pairing/ Characters: Little Red, Baker's baby

Author's note: So for this one, you have to know that in my head, the four remaining members of the cast (the Baker, Cinderella, Red, and Jack) moved into together and in a sense are a family... without being a family... if that makes any sense! Um, so this is a really small drabble about Little Red and the Baker's son!

The prompt in this one was 'soft' and so in the story it's supposed to be represented not only with the baby's skin, but it's also supposed to be like she's going a little soft... get it? Ahaha, I am not and artist nor a writer! Enjoy anyway! Thanks for reading! 3 Glindy

6. Soft:

If she wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have touched it. She was busy, I understand, and I don't blame her, but my heart beat a little faster when it was just me alone. I don't have Cinderella's motherly instinct. I don't know how to take care of a baby. It was just starting to fall asleep when I finally decided to touch him. I slipped my hand from the baby's back and ran my finger down his arm, starting with his shoulder. His skin was the prettiest thing I've ever touched. It was so smooth and tender. When I got down to his hand, the tiny fingers opened and wrapped softly around my own. My heart fluttered as a smile invaded my face. As I sat and rocked him, I started to think that maybe this taking care of him thing wasn't going to be so bad.


	4. 7 Hold

Fandom: Land Girls (BBC) (T.V. Shows)

Pairings/Characters: Lord Hoxley/ Lady Hoxley, slight Lord Hoxley/ Nancy

Author's note: So for this one! You have to know Land Girls season one, because this pretty much ((SPOILS LAND GIRLS SEASON ONE))! This takes place at the end after Lawrence is shot. It's pretty much my idea of what went on in Lady Hoxley's head as she held her husband for the last time.

This prompt if you haven't guessed is 'hold' and I wanted to represent it with a few things. First off, with the 'everything seemed to stop-' that's supposed to represent going on hold... you know, like everything stopped... :O And then from there on, it is just 'hold' as in physically and then 'hold on' emotionally, because I think that she really loved him, she's just a strong personality who can't really show love... So yeah! This is probably my WORST drabble so far, so try not to claw your eyes out! Haha. Thanks for reading! ~Glindy

7. Hold:

Everything seemed to stop when she stepped into the barn. She was aware what had happened, but her heart broke when she saw them together. She had lost. She could understand that, but it was different now. She made her approach after they made eye contact. She was unaffected by the hatred in the girl's eyes. Nancy must have said something... but she didn't hear. 'You may leave us now.' When they were alone, she took him in her arms. She dug her red claws into his skin, out of desperation, maybe. She missed him. She loved him. Now all there was left to do was hold on.


	5. 10 Precious

Fandom: Love Never Dies (plays/ musicals)

Pairings/ Characters: Gangle (1st person), Fleck, Squelch, Mrs. Fleck ('Christina')

Author's note: This is probably my most bias fanfiction, so please don't get upset when my view of the freaks is different than yours. In my mind (or storyline, which ever you want to call it) Gangle is gay... please don't stop reading! He is not flaming... all the time. Haha. No, he maintains a lot of manliness, but he is most definitely gay to me. Haha. And 'Mamma Fleck,' as she is so affectionately known, is named Christina, yes, after Christine, but I won't get into my choice of that name here. This takes place very shortly after Ariel (Fleck- and we have TONS of confirmation that this is her real name as I have confirmation about Mrs. Fleck's occupation which I will tell you if you want to know- the source it comes from is Adam Pearce who was the original and current Squelch) was born. This is the first time that Gangle meets her. Gangle and Alf (Squelch) are already good friends at this point, and Gangle does not have a voice (his vocal chords were cut by members of the Italian Mafia- PM me if you'd like to know why). That brings up the point that Gangle is Italian, by the way, and ((the Italian he mouths to Fleck means 'it's a pleasure to meet you.')).

The prompt was 'precious' and it was very simply talking of the preciousness of the baby girl and the precious love that this family shares both with each other, and with Gangle (who they kind of adopted into their family ... you know that really really close family friend who basically might as well be a brother? Yup, that's Gangle. Gangle really enjoys this as his strict Italian family never really accepted him...).

So yeah... I think that should get you caught up... if anything is still confusing, feel free to leave a review or PM me about it! I'll be glad to answer your questions! And, as my disclaimer goes, I'm not an artist nor a writer, so excuse the badness, but try and enjoy anyway! Thanks for reading! 3 Glindy.

10. Precious:

I kept my distance at first. I wanted Christina and Alf to bond with her before we met. I never had a close bond with my parents and I hoped this little thing would have what I wished I could. With parents like hers, I knew there'd be no problem. The first time I met her, she was wrapped tight in a white blanket held closely to Christina's chest. She smiled at me as Alf led me into the room. This is where I froze, afraid to get any closer. Alf pushed me forward with a reassuring hand. That was the first time I saw her pale green eyes. They looked up at me with all the wonder in the world. Inside I exploded. Call me soft all you like, but she was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. Christina and I exchanged a quick glance and she nodded. I reached forward and ran my hand across her black fuzz of hair and I sighed. A reached for her tiny hand and shook it gently. 'E 'un piacere conoscerla,' I mouthed, smiling at her. I faced Alf. 'Her first Italian.' He smiled and looked at his gorgeous wife. You could almost feel the love radiating from them when their eyes met. The shared a quick kiss and kept their faces close when it was done, their faces beaming. The only thing more precious than that little girl was her parents. Parents. That felt nice to say. This was going to be a wonderful family.


End file.
